Sushi table
by Noan
Summary: Encore une image qui a fait tilte. Duo nous parle de son nouveau boulot. Yaoi 1x2
1. Chapter 1

**Sushi table:**

**Disclamer**: Rien est à moi, ni les persos, ni l'image qui a inspiré ce truc!

**Genre: **UA, Yaoi, un poil hétéro ( ben oui, tout le monde n'est pas gay... il en faut un peu pour les autres)

**Couple**: 1x2, 3x4, et sûrement d'autres!

**Résumé:** Voilà, je recommence...

Je suis tombé sur une image qui a stimulé ma créativité...;)

Vous trouverez le lien dans mon profil... Je vous préviens, elle est très ...euh... hot!

Et voilà, ce que ça donne.

Et c'est que le début, trop long pour faire juste un one-shot...

Enfin, vous savez comment faire pour avoir la suite...

**Dimache matin, appartement de Duo Maxwell, Paris:**

Ah la fac... C'est bien, ça vous offre une bonne place dans la vie active à la fin, on se fait plein de potes et on peut trouver pas mal de bons coups...

Mais bon, y faut pas rêver, les études, ça coûte cher... Surtout quand tes parents sont pas forcément très riche mais que le système a décidé qu'ils gagnaient quand même trop pour avoir droit aux bourses...

Et les réduc' "étudiant", ben c'est bien pour le cinoche quand t'as le temps ou pour le train quand t'as le temps aussi.

Mais pour dormir au chaud et pas crever la dalle, ben ça sert pas vraiment à grand chose...

Et t'as pas forcément quelqu'un de ta famille qui vit près de ta fac...

Au final, après avoir pesé le pour et le contre, essayé de grappiller quelques tunes aux parents, pas forcément radins mais qui ont pas forcément les moyens non plus, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, il fallait bosser...

Trouver un boulot qui payait suffisement pour payer un loyer, les factures, le bus, parce qu'un appart bon marché, faut pas rêver, ils sont jamais à côté de la fac, remplir le frigo et, quand on arrive à avoir un peu de temps entre la fac, le boulot, le travail perso à la maison..., sortir pour décompresser.

Oh, je ne me suis pas présenté! Désolé. Mes amis disent que je parle beaucoup pour ne rien dire, d'ailleurs Quatre pense que j'aurais beaucoup de mal à trouver quelqu'un qui me supporte et...

Zut!

Désolé, je recommence...

Je m'appelle Duo Maxwell, j'ai 22 ans et je suis en fac de droit à Paris.

Généralement à 22 ans, ça fait au moins 4 ans qu'on est en fac et logiquement depuis, j'aurais dû trouvé un boulot pour subvenir à mes besoins. En fait, j'avais trouvé une place de serveur dans un bar de nuit. Pas trop mal payé, bonne ambiance, patron à la con mais on fait avec... Mais ils ont fermé et il a fallu que je trouve autre chose...

J'ai cherché tout l'été et au final, j'ai réussi à dégoter un petit taf pas trop mal, pas fatiguant et bien payer...

Si je vous assure, ça existe!

Enfin, il fallait une plastique irréprochable. Et j'ai de la chance, c'est mon cas, natation et basket oblige.

Non, je suis pas narcissique! Demandez à mes ex!

Ah vous avez pas le temps!

Bon, je vais vite fait me décrire: Je suis plutôt grand, presque 1m80, une musculature assez fine, une longue natte de cheveux châtains et les yeux, ben là... mes amis, ma famille et moi, on n'est pas d'accord, moi je dis bleu indigo, ma mère me gonfle avec son violine et Quatre et Trowa sont d'accord sur améthyste.

OOOooooooohhhhhhh!

Je vous ai pas encore parlé de Quatre et Trowa. Mes Meilleurs Amis. Je Les Adore. Ils sont si mignons tous les deux.

Je connais Quatre depuis qu'on porte des couches culottes. Les terreurs des bacs à sable comme disait si bien ma mère. Et Trowa, il s'est retrouvé dans notre classe en seconde.

Un vrai coup de foudre entre eux. Mais entre Trowa qui lâche un mot une fois par semaine et Quatre qui était devenu tout timide, il m'a fallu presque deux ans pour les mettre ensemble mais quand je les vois ensemble, main dans la main, je suis si fier de moi...

Oh shit!

C'est pas le sujet.

Donc mon nouveau boulot consiste à rester allonger sur une table, nu pendant que les clients dégustent tranquillement les sushis disséminé sur mon corps... D'où le soucis de plastique I.R.R.E.P.R.O.C.H.A.B.L.E...

Je sais, généralement ceux sont des femmes mais il se trouve que la demande d'avoir un homme à la place d'une femme est revenue souvent aux oreilles du patron et il s'est finalement décidé à en embaucher... un. Moi.

Je vous avouerai qu'au début, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à ne pas réagir systématiquement aux frolements de baguettes et aux mains un peu trop baladeuses de certains clients mais heureusement que Wufei veille au grain. Wu, c'est un peu le videur. Si une fille ou moi, puisque je suis le seul gars, a un problème, le client, il vire de suite. Et le patron peut se le permettre, ça ne désamplit pas! Je suis surbook tous les week-ends! Plus une minute à moi mais les heures sup' sont payées et ça, ça compense grave...

Tout ce blabla pour en venir à mes clients d'hier soir...

Une véritable horreur pour moi et mes nerfs...

J'ai souvent eu des clients sympas, mignons, parfois un peu saoulant mais rien de bien grave et surtout rien qui pourrait "désordonner" la mise en place minutieuse des sushis que Meian avait eu un mal fou à disposer.

Mais hier soir...

Pour que vous comprenez bien mon malaise dans cette situation, je dois préciser que je suis gay. Et viii, ça arrive...

Bref, hier soir, mon pire cauchemar...

Hier, c'était samedi et le samedi soir, je fais normalement deux services.

_Flashback..._

Mais quand je suis arrivé, mon parton m'a fait appelé dans son bureau. Pendant les 2min30 qui m'a fallu pour y aller, je me suis passé dans la tête tous les scénar' possible d'un quelconque renvoi. Parce que la dernière fois qu'il a fait venir une fille dans son bureau, elle est ressortie en pleurant et j'ai su par Wu plutard, qu'elle avait été viré.

Comprenez mon angoisse...

Je frappe, sûr de moi. Ne jamais montrer de faiblesses à l'ennemi... Mon père est militaire, ça déteint.

" Entre Duo.

Il a pas l'air en colère...

- Bonsoir Monsieur.

- Duo, ce soir, nous avons le PDG d'une des plus grosses firmes d'informatique et sa femme qui vient dîner ici pour l'anniversaire de son fils et ils ont demandé à t'avoir à leur table...

Soit-dit en passant, j'adore les expressions pudiques et un peu moqueuses de mon patron.

... Donc, je veux une prestation irréprochable, c'est clair?

Je lui sers mon plus grand sourire, le plus charmeur aussi.

- Comme d'habitude.

- Mouais, en attendant, tu enfiles ça pour ne pas choquer Madame...

Quoi, pas choquer Madame...

Je regarde le morceaux de tissu qu'il m'a lancé...

oO!

C'est quoi cet instrument de torture!

- Mais, mais...

- Je sais mon petit mais là, tu dois pas faire un faux pas et SURTOUT pas celui-là.

C'est vrai que ça la foutrait mal que je bande sous son nez... Mais m'infliger ça, c'est obligatoire? C'était pas dans le contrat au départ...

Mais il a l'argument qui fait mouche.

- S'ils sont ravis de leur dîner, tu auras une prime...

Ni une, ni deux...

- Ok, all that you want!"

Et je fais volte face pour aller me changer dans les vestiaires...

Je suis pas vraiment à l'aise avec ce truc qui me compime la ... et les ..., vous voyez de quoi je parle? Non? Ben tant pis pour vous, et je m'installe sur la table pour que Miss Meian installe tout avant l'arrivée des fameux clients super VIP ( very important prout... dsl, ça m'a échappé).

L'ambiance est détendue, je discute tranquillement avec elle, rigole un coup avant qu'elle n'étale tout son barda sur moi...

L'heure arriva tranquillement et mes clients aussi. La première chose que j'ai pensé c'est:

Oh.My.God.

Le Pdg et sa femme se sont istallés sans même m'accorder un regard et d'ailleurs je m'en foutais royalement mais le fils...

Mes yeux ont d'abord accroché une taille assez fine mais résolument masculine. Lentement j'ai doucement remonté, tout en essayant d'être le plus discret possible alors qu'il s'avançait à son tour pour prendre place. Son tee-shirt moulant noir, col en V ne laissait aucune place à mon imagination quant à la perfection de son torse. Je continues l'ascension, une peau dorée, une mâchoire carrée et imberbe, des lèvres pleines, délicieuses... Et quand il prend place face juste en face de moi, le chien, je tombe dans un abysse cobalt, à peine dissimulé par quelques mèches brunes qui lui tombent devant les yeux...

C'est pas vrai! Si j'avais su ce qui m'attendait, je me serais fait porté malade... Ce mec est un vrai fantasme sur patte, et le mien en l'occurence...

J'ai eu un très gros coup de chaud et j'étais bloqué pour au moins trois heures, presque entièrement nu, sous son regard de glace.

En fait quatre heures de torture...

Parce qu'en plus, ils ne se sont partiquement pas adresser la parole.

Pour ce que j'en ai vu et vaguement compris, les parents ne devaient plus s'adreser la parole depuis un bon moment déjà mais si partiquement aucun mot n'était échangé, les regards, eux, c'était un vrai débalage, genre " je lave mon linge sale en public". Je sentais presque l'électricité me chatouiller le ventre...

Et fantasme sur patte, ben, il avait pas l'air content d'être là.

D'habitude, je me laisse bercer par les conversations et j'oublie un peu où je suis, ce qui me permet de contrôler mon corps sans trop de soucis... En cette fois-ci, où j'ai vraiment besoin d'être distrait, on pourrait entendre une mouche volée. J'en aurais pleuré...

J'étais conscient de chacun des mouvements du beau brun. Les circonstances auraient été différentes, je ne me serais certainement pas gêné pour le draguer ouvertement et lui ne me lâchait pas de son regard de glace...

Je te plains mon pauvre gars.

Des fois chez moi, c'est pas la joie. Mon père est souvent en déplacement et ma mère, ça l'ennuie beaucoup, alors ça gueule, ça casse un peu la vaisselle puis ils se reconcilient et tout va mieux dans le meilleur des mondes quoi! Et puis avec mon frère aîné Solo et ma petite soeur Hilde, on met l'ambiance, ils ont pas trop le temps de se faire la tête...

A chaque fois que Meian ramène un plat, elle me fait un petit sourire contrit, genre " Je te soutiens moralement" et je me retiens de lui tirer la langue plutôt " Prends ma place si tu veux vraiment me soutenir..."

Le repas d'anniversaire, c'est ce que le patron avait dit, prit fin dans le même silence lourd de tension.

Les deux aux regards de fusil mitrailleurs partirent devant tant dis que fantasme sur patte s'approchait de moi.

Je sentis mon coeur s'acclérer quand il se pencha sur moi pour me murmurer un mot:

" Gomen"

Et s'en aller.

Sur le coup, j'ai cru qu'il allait m'embrasser. Pas que j'étais contre mais bon voilà quoi...

Meian est venu débarasser ce qui restait tandis que je me remettais doucement de ma frayeur.

" Tu peux partir, il est déjà 1h du matin.

- Quoi?

J'ai vraiment supporté ça pendant 4 putain d'heures!

- Oui, le patron a dit que tu avais fini pour ce soir.

Je veux ouais!

- Dis Mei', ça veut dire quoi gomen?

- Pardon?

- Gomen, ça veut dire...

- Duo, gomen veut dire pardon en japonais.

- Ah..."

Tiens, c'est vrai, maintenant qu'elle me parle de japonais, le papa était asiatique, pas la maman, trop blonde aux yeux bleus pour ça.

Dès qu'elle eut terminé, j'ai filé ventre à terre dans les vestiaires, direction la douche, et froide la douche.

_Fin flashback..._

Heureusement qu'aujourd'hui, je suis de repos.

Ouais, mon patron m'a fait une fleur, la rentrée, c'est mercredi...

**Mercredi midi, faculté de droit, Paris**

Vous avez quoi?

Ben non, vous pouvez pas savoir... J'suis bête...

Je n'ai pas cesse de penser à fantasme sur patte!

Bouhouhou... Il m'a vraiment taper dans l'oeil ce con!

Heureusement que j'ai pas besoin de faire attention à l'eau froide... Parce que, je les ai cumulé les douches depuis samedi soir...

Et j'ai même pas réussi à avoir Quatre au téléphone pour lui raconter mes malheurs.

Le salop!

Jamais là quand on a besoin de lui.

Vous me direz que j'aurais pu appeler Trowa, mais lui, mes histoires de fesses, il s'en fout et puis si c'est pour parler tout seul, c'est pas la peine...

Bon, ok, d'habitude, les monologues, ça me fait pas peur mais là, j'ai besoin d'un avis amical sur ma non-situation amoureuse...

J'arrive enfin à la cafét' du campus parce que beau gosse, il m'empêche pas d'avoir faim et je sais pertinement que j'y trouvais mon pote Cat'. On dit de moi que je suis un estomac sur patte mais lui, il est pire! Me demande souvent, à chaque fois que je le vois manger, où est-ce qu'il les met, les kilos?

Parce qu'il est pas gros Kittycat' et pas très grand non plus...

Bref, c'est pas le sujet!

Ben tiens, il est là-bas avec Trowa et un autre type, je le vois pas bien, il est de dos...

Je m'approche d'eux avec mon plateau mais un

" HEEEEEEEEeeeeeRRRRRrrrrrrOOOOOooooooooo"

suivi d'une furie me bouscule.

Heureusement que le service, ça me connait et je réussis in extremis à garder mon plateau intact. Je relève les yeux pour voir ce qui a failli foutre mon déjeuner en l'air, histoire de gueuler un bon coup quand je vois une blonde accrochée au bras du mec qui est avec Cat' et Tro'.

Tout ça pour ça!

Pffuuuu... Pathétique...

Mais les visages de Quatre et Trowa sont figés en une légère grimace de dégoût et je ne peux m'empêcher d'éclater de rire...

Rire qui sort toute la salle d'un état de choc profond après le cri strident de la blonde.

Tous les regards se posent sur moi et je m'en fous. J'ai pris soin de poser mon plateau alors que le fou rire m'emporte!

Entre mes larmes, je vois Quatre qui s'ammène, un sourire aux lèvres. Je vois bien qu'il tente tant bien que mal de ne pas rire avec moi.

Tu m'étonnes, j'ai dû vexé miss alarme et son petit copain.

Il me prend dans ses bras pour me dire bonjour et pour glousser discretos dans mon cou, surtout.

Doucement, on se calme et je relève le nez vers la table qu'il vient de quitter...

OO!

Shit...

Dites moi que je rêve...

C'est un cauchemar plutôt...

'Tain, le client de samdei soir!

Ses yeux... Merde. On a pas idée d'être aussi canon et... Hétéro!

Argh! Le monde est contre moi!

Fais chaud là et je me sens pas bien. Faut vite que je sorte...

"... ais te présenter..

- Hein?

- Viens je vais te présenter...

Oh non, non, non...

Pas moyen...

- Heu Quat', là, ça va pas être possible, je viens de penser à un truc, il faut que j'y aille. Désolé. Une autre fois..."

Je m'échappe avant qu'il ne percute l'horrible mensonge que je viens de lui sortir...

**Tsusuki.**

Souhaitez-vous la suite?


	2. Chapter 2

Pour ceux qui l'attendaient, voilà la suite!

En espérant que ça vous plaise toujours autant...

Merci à toutes pour vos encouragements: **Laura, Kat-chan, Damon, Calamithy, Zéphis, KYU, Eypi, Lwella, Lu, Taranis, Hélière, Mifibou, Bibou, Hlo, Chibi Kazan', Tatyndra.**

* * *

**Vendredi soir, le Sakura, les vestiaires, Paris:**

Je veux rentrer chez moi...

Je veux pas y aller!

Non, non et non!

Pas moyen!

Attendez que je vous explique pourquoi je suis planqué dans les vestiaires depuis la fin de mon premier service...

Comme d'hab', je vais prendre une douche entre les deux tables de clients, question d'hygiène quoi..

Et les clients du deuxième service attendent dans un petit salon prévu à cet effet où une charmante serveuse leur sert un apéritif offert par la maison pour patienter...

La grande classe ce resto quand même... Et puis, on appate pas les mouches, euh les clients avec du vinaigre, c'est bien connu.

Donc, je jette un coup d'oeil discret dans le petit salon, histoire de voir à qui j'aurais à faire après et là...

Oh.

My.

God...

Et le patron qui en rajoute une couche, en passant à ce moment là...

" Finalement, tu vas l'avoir ta prime..."

--!...

Salop.

Je suis sûr qu'il l'a fait exprès de passer à CE moment là...

Je le hais.

Vous avez compris mon problème?

gros soupir

Et oui, fantasme sur patte, enfin Heero, l'autre greluche l'a gueulé assez fort, est là et c'est mon prochain client...

Très gros soupir

JE VEUX PAS Y ALLER!

JE VEUX RENTRER CHEZ MOI ET Y MOURIR!

Et voilà pourquoi ça fait 5 min que je suis planqué dans la douche des vestiaires.

Sérieux, je peux pas là mais je vois pas comment je vais pouvoir faire pour m'en sortir...

Oh ben puisque je vous tiens là, vous auriez pas une idée pour m'éviter la honte de ma vie?

Thanks.

Lâcheuses!

Oh! Des pas!

" Duo?"

Meian...

" T'es là?

- Vouip...

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous?

- Je veux pas y aller...

- M'enfin, Duo...

- Nan.

- Tu sais que si t'y vas pas, tu vas te faire virer?

Merde...

J'avais zappé ce détail.

Maaammmmaaaaannnnnnnnnnn...

- En plus, j'te comprends pas, il est mignon ce client!

Ben, c'est là que le bât blesse...

Pfffuuuuu... C'est le cas de le dire...

Vous inquiétez pas, c'est les nerfs.

'Tain, j'ai réussi à éviter Cat' et ses "j'vais te présenter" jusqu'à aujourd'hui et l'autre crétin, il faut qu'il revienne ici...

Je suis maudit!

- Hum.

- Il vient rien que pour toi et tu fais la gueule, je sais pas ce qu'il te faut.

Qui soit pas hétéro, pas le petit ami d'une espèce de gréluche blondasse, pas à ma fac et encore moins un pote de MES potes!

- Et il est seul..

o.o

Tiens, y a pas miss alarme?

Ouais, mais ça règle pas mon problème...

- Duo-kun, il faut que je retourne bosser. Le patron m'a dit de te laisser ça...

Ca quoi?

... je le pose sur la chaise avec ton peignoir. Dépêches-toi! "

Hum... Je fais une chtite prière et j'arrive.

Bon, c'est pas comme si j'avais vraiment le choix?

-.-!

Allez mon p'tit Duo, tu vas y arriver. Il va pas te manger non plus...

Oo!

Vous savez quoi? J'adore mon patron...

Il vient de règler un cas de conscience. A croire que rien ne peut se passer dans son resto sans qu'il le sache...

Là, ça m'arrange mais ça fait froid dans le dos quand même..

Tiens, je vais vous en raconter une:

Meian et Wufei se sont rencontrés ici. Ils ont été embauché à l'ouverture, il y a 3 ans de cela. Et ben, le lendemain du jour où ils se sont mis ensemble, il leur demandait s'il serait invité au mariage. Après tout, c'était un peu grâce à lui...

Angoissant j'vous dis...

J'en ai pleins d'autres des histoires comme ça, comme le jour où...

Ca vous intéresse pas?

Vous savez pas ce que vous perdez!

En fait, il m'a laissé l'objet de torture de la semaine dernière...

Finalement je vais p'tet pas me taper la honte de ma vie...

Maintenant, il faut que je calme les battements frénetiques de mon petit coeur sinon c'est l'infarctus qui me menace... Ca le ferait pas vraiment...

Allez en piste mon pote!

Je sors mon plus beau sourire, certifié pub Colgate, vi vi, la tête haute, le regard vif, le poil... euh, je m'égare là, et on y va!

'Tain, vous trouvez pas qui fait chaud dans cette salle...

" Ben finalement t'es sorti de ton trou?

Ta gueule Mei'...

- C'est pas un mec si mignon soit-il qui va faire peur!

Elle rigole...

Traîtresse! C'est ça fiche toi de moi! Ca se paiera ma belle!

- Bonne soirée Duo-kun!"me dit-elle avec un p'tit clin d'oeil.

Et avec la maturité qui me caractérise, je lui tire la langue.

**Même jour, même resto, la salle, même ville:**

( Pendant ce temps-là, à Vera Cruz...Dsl, ça m'a encore échappé )

Voilà, je suis prêt pour le deuxième round...

Je sens mon coeur battre plus fort à mesure des pas qui se rapprochent de moi. Le bruit net des talons de la serveuse, celui plus mât d'une paire de mocassin masculin, sûrement italienne, la paire... Parce que je sais que le propriétaire est japonais. J'ai dû mal à controler ma respiration alors que mes yeux n'ont pas encore rencontré les siens...

Je suis fou...

Fou de lui...

En une soirée, sans un mot échangé, à peine plus qu'un regard et il m'a pris dans ses filets. Mais je suis un poisson involontairement échoué sur un rivage, son rivage...

Il a une petite amie, je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux...

Je ne veux pas me perdre de nouveau.

Obstinément, je veux garder mes yeux pour moi, ne pas le voir, oublier la courbe volontaire de sa mâchoire, la ligne parfaite de ses lèvres, l'éclat envoûtant de ses iris...

Croyez-vous qu'une larme passerait inaperçu alors qu'il s'assoit sans un mot à mon côté?

Non, hein...

J'ai mal et je ne sais même pas pourquoi.

La foudre fait mal non?

Je me retiens de me mordre les lèvres alors que ses baguettes naviguent sur ma peau...

Si la semaine derrière, la soirée fut dure, celle-ci menace d'être pire...

Pourquoi?

Parce que j'ai trop conscience de la présence de ce client qui attise ma chair sans s'en rendre compte, comme un feu qui me brûle à même la peau...

Pfffuuuuuuu...

Je deviens pathétique...

Allez relax Max'!

C'est quand même pas la première fois qu'un client hésite entre sushi et maki en tapotant négligement sur ta hanche!

T'es un pro maintenant! Tu peux faire face à toutes les situations même si le client n'y met VRAIMENT pas du sien...

On va fermer les yeux, après tout il a pas besoin de les voir pour manger, nan? Et se laisser porter par le brouhaha de la salle...

Là... voilà... comme ça...

On oublie où, qui, quand, comment, pourquoi...

Oo!

Non mais c'est pas vrai, il peut pas me laisser l'oublier tranquille!

Il vient de me pincer ce con!

Pas fort mais suffisament pour me rappeler son inconfortable présence...

Fait chier!

Vous savez que c'est dur de rester de marbre face à un mec qui vous plait et qu'en plus, quand vous avez trouvé le moyen de l'ignorer, il vous rappelle à l'ordre?

Eh ben croyez-moi, c'est de l'entraînement pour pas lui coller mon poing dans la figure...

A croire qu'il fait attention à moi...

Si Dieu existe, aidez moi, je vais jamais y arriver!

Et qu'est-ce qu'il fout le Wu? Jamais là quand on a besoin de lui, celui-là?

Bon ok, un coup de baguette par-ci par-là n'est pas ce que l'on pourrait qualifier de harcèlement mais là, je vais craquer!

AU SECOUUUUUUUUUUUUUURS!

Et pis, y dit rien!

J'en peux plus là!

Et vous avez vu, tout ce petit débat intérieur sans un haussement de sourcil! Je suis passé maître dans l'art de penser pour rien!

Je suis fort quand même...

Vous pensez que si je me lève et que je me casse, mon parton acceptera quand même de me garder? Parce qu'un gars comme moi, on en trouve pas à tous les coins de rues...

C'est ça, foutez-vous de moi... J'essaye de dédramatiser, ça se voit pas?

Faut que je m'occupe l'esprit sinon...

Et non je ne suis pas en colère! Je suis frustré, c'est pas pareil!

C'est vrai quoi! Super canon est entrain de me rendre dingue et je peux rien dire ni rien faire...

Et pis, c'est pas comme s'il était gay, nan?

La blondasse, je l'ai pas rêvé, hein?

Nan, mes oreilles s'en souviennent encore!

Pffffffffuuuuuuuuu...la vie est injuste avec moi...

Et je peux même pas soupirer...

Il est dur quand même ce taf, mine de rien.

Heureusement qu'il est bien payé...

Ben? Qu'est-ce que...?

Déjà fini? Mais mais mais...

Mais je veux pas qu'il parte moua!

Arrrggggggghhhhhhhhh...

Il recommence comme la semaine dernière!

Un bisou?

Nan...

Encore râté! Même joueur joue en...

" Dehors".

Gneu?

Quoi dehors?

'Tain mais il est pas capable de faire une phrase complète?

Au moins cette fois-ci, c'est en français...

Y a une amélioration!

Ah, je vous jure, y a des jours où je ferais mieux de rester coucher moua!

Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais je voudrais bien aller prendre une chtite douche, parce que le poisson cru, ça refoule grave quand même...

**Samedi matin, parce qu'il est 1h30, sorti des employés, même resto, tjs à Paris:**

Pfffou... Des soirées comme ça, pas toutes les semaines hein! Y faut pas que ça devienne une habitude, sinon, je vais pas tenir lontgemps...

Bon, allez, on se rentre, je dois avoir encore un immense pot de crème glacée à la vanille qui m'attend bien gentillement dans mon congél'.

Ben ouais, on compense comme on peut...

Et pis, j'y pense... qu'est-ce qu'il voulait avec son "dehors" parce que là...

Généralement, les clients nous ignorent, pas plus important qu'une assiette à part peut-être la p'tite note d'exotisme en plus, ou alors ils disent merci et ça fait plaisir à entendre mais alors celui-là... c'est un vrai mystère...

Brrrrrr...

C'est qui fait pas chaud quand même.

Motivé mon ptit Duo, l'appart est pas loin, ça va nous rechauf...

" WOUAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Outch, le mur...

" NON MAIS Ca va pas..."

Alors là, black out!

Je suis entre le mur et beau gosse...

Vous savez que ses yeux sont vachement plus beau de près?

Parce que là, ils sont vraiment près, trop près peut-être...

Je peux pas m'enfuir et puis, c'est pas comme si j'en avais vraiment envie, hein?

Mine de rien, il fait bon être acculé contre un mur par ce corps là, par ces yeux là.

P.r.i.s a.u p.i.è.g.e

Mes poignets plaqués contre la pierre froide par les siennes, brûlantes...

Choc thermique?

Ca doit être ça.

Son souffle juste sur mes lèvres mais il devit encore une fois:

" Pourquoi me fuis-tu Duo? qu'il susurre à mon oreille.

frisson

Comment il sait mon nom lui?

- Mais... je ...NON!

'Tain, ça c'est constructif comme réponse...

- Mercredi, je n'ai pourtant pas rêvé.

Shit! Je pensais pas qu'il m'avait reconnu. On est quand même différent à la lumière du jour...

Mon Dieu comment veut-il que je réfléchisse avec son corps contre moi là, hein?

J'ai le nez dans son cou, son odeur suave obnibule mes sens.

Je perds pied lentement mais sûrement entre ses bras...

Après tout, c'est lui qui me retient contre un mur de tout son corps... C'est que je dois lui plaire, non?

- Non..., je murmure contre sa peau comme pour ne pas briser la fine bulle qui nous sépare du monde.

Il lâche enfin mes poignets et une des ses mains s'insinue tout contre mes reins, réduisant encore le peu d'espace qui restait entre nous...

Je suis de nouveau libre de mes mouvements et pourtant je ne peux me résoudre à quitter cette douce chaleur qui nait de son corps.

- Pourquoi? me redemande-t-il alors que son autre main glisse sur ma nuque...

Et si, pour une fois, j'oubliais de contrôler... Laisser faire les mots et les gestes, voir où ça nous mène...

Peut-être pas très loin...mais qui sait?

C'est peut-être mon jour de chance.

Son regard revient accrocher le mien, impatient d'entendre ma réponse. Je voudrais pouvoir m'arracher à sa dominance mais sa main retient mon visage, je dois faire face...

Et je ne trouve pas mieux que de rougir comme une jeune première...

Amoureux peut-être pas, mais sous le charme, c'est certain...

- Parce que je ne voulais pas voir ta petite amie accrochée à ton bras...

Ca y est, je l'ai dis! Et je sais plus où me mettre! Mine de rien, je viens de clairement lui dire qu'il me plaisait...

Il sourit le con, il se fout de moi!

Ok, ça va, j'ai compris! Visibement, je me suis fait des idées et des films surtout!

J'aurais presque envie de pleurer...

Parce que, on dirait pas, mais je viens de prendre une grosse veste et ça fait mal, très mal!

Bon, au lieu de te payer ma tête, tu pourrais peut-être me lâcher, ducon, que je puisse aller tranquillement recoller les morceaux de ma fierté chez moi.

Et NON, je suis pas en colère!

Je suis déçu, frustré, malheur...

- C'est pas ma petite amie."

...eux.

KOUAAAAAAAAAAA?

Je n'ai pas le loisir d'approfondir son étonnante réponse que ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes en une invite à un autre échange...

Dans certaines occasions, il faut savoir se laisser aller et prendre ce que la vie vous offre...

Je ne regretterai jamais d'avoir oser me dévoiler face à Heero, parce que cette soirée d'anniversaire gâchée m'a apporté mon plus beau cadeau: lui, sa tendresse et son amour!

**OWARI**

* * *

Je vous avouerai que j'ai eu un peu de mal àfinir! 

Enfin, maintenant c'est fait!

Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez!


End file.
